Sacrafice for Love
by Mirai Dude
Summary: Goku, Gohan and Vegeta are about too face a power they believe may be there end. Before they leave to fight it they reminisc over their loved ones. Told from three Points of View.
1. Gohan's Point of View

**Sacrifice for Love: Gohan**

Gohan stood up to greet his grim faced father and his sullen looking prince. Upon Kami's lookout a power the likes of the world had never seen awaited Gohan, Goku and Vegeta. This warrior had given the three Saiyans one chance to save this world without innocence being hurt in the process. The three Saiyans now stood there silently, reminiscing over there lives and their loved ones. They all new that it was a fare chance they would not survive this but they had to try. The world had no one else.

Gohan ran through his head his entire life. Meeting his father's friends, training under Piccolo, fighting against Freeza, defeating Garlik Jr, training with his father, killing Cell, fighting Buu. He had lived an eventful life and he had always been surrounded by the people he loved most and those that loved him back. But he was caught on one moment: when he first met Videl. That day she was a harsh woman. But Gohan soon learnt that she was hiding it all inside. When he taught her to fly he saw a much sweeter side come out. And then during the time Buu was wreaking havoc he grew to love her. Now there were few things in his life that compared to the feeling he got just thinking about her, let alone being with her.

And now as he prepared to face his destiny one thought lingered in his mind: Will I ever see her again? The thought was the scariest thing he had ever faced. Freeza, Cell and Buu all seemed like child's play compared to dealing with this thought. As tears started to well in his eyes he felt a re-assuring hand fall on his shoulder. He turned to his father and weakly smiled. Then he felt a hand on his other shoulder. He turned to see Vegeta looking at him with a mixed look. Gohan could see he was confident, but afraid still. Gohan also saw a flicker of something else in his face. Pride. But not for himself, but for Gohan.

"We know how you feel son" said Goku. After that not a word was spoken. They slowly rose into the air and took off towards the lookout to fight for their loved ones, even if it meant their end.


	2. Goku's Point of View

**Sacrifice for Love: Goku**

Goku walked with Vegeta towards his son. Upon Kami's lookout a power the likes of the world had never seen awaited Gohan, Goku and Vegeta. This warrior had given the three Saiyans one chance to save this world without innocence being hurt in the process. The three Saiyans now stood there silently, reminiscing over there lives and their loved ones. They all new that it was a fare chance they would not survive this but they had to try. The world had no one else.

Goku had saved this world many times before. He'd even saved the universe on one or two occasions. But now this power made him wonder if he could do it again. Never had he felt as scared as he did now. He had died before and that didn't bother him anymore. It happens so often he barely notices it when it happened. But just because it hadn't hurt him doesn't mean others wouldn't be hurt. He had a wife and two sons that he had left once before due to his heroics but could they cope if it happened again? Chi Chi had razed Goten all on her own so he knew they could survive but something would always be missing from their lives: himself.

And now as he prepared to face his destiny one thought lingered in his mind: Will I ever see her again? It was a thought that could have made him run off and cower, Earth's saviour or not. But Goku faced the thought like a true hero. He faced it head on. He looked back over their lives together: their first dates, their wedding, the day Gohan was born, the day he got back from space and the day he left to fight Cell. On everyone of those days he had been filled with love for her. He needed her. He looked around to see his prince struggling with the same thoughts he was having. He looked to his son. He could see that he had truly become a man. Goku put a hand on his shoulder. Gohan turned around a smiled weakly. Then Vegeta put his hand on the boy's other shoulder.

"We know how you feel son" said Goku. After that not a word was spoken. They slowly rose into the air and took off towards the lookout to fight for their loved ones, even if it meant their end.


	3. Vegeta's Point of View

**Sacrifice for Love: Vegeta**

Vegeta walked with Kakarot towards the low class brat. Upon Kami's lookout a power the likes of the world had never seen awaited Gohan, Goku and Vegeta. This warrior had given the three Saiyans one chance to save this world without innocence being hurt in the process. The three Saiyans now stood there silently, reminiscing over there lives and their loved ones. They all new that it was a fare chance they would not survive this but they had to try. The world had no one else.

He ran through his head his normal re-assuring thoughts. "I'm the prince of all Saiyans, I have no equal" and other various comments. But he still could not hide his own fear. Not from Kakarot, not from Kakarot's brat, not even from himself. He knew that this time it was likely to be the end. His reign as prince would be cut short and he would die in battle next to two of his greatest friends, though he hated to admit his friendship. But despite his fear and worries he couldn't help but feel proud. He had became the great warrior that he always claimed to be. But not by the ideals he had grown up believing in: strength alone, coldness, emotionless. Rather than those he had became the warrior by following his friends. He cared for every one of them, even if he wouldn't admit it. Especially Kakarot. But there was someone even more important than Kakarot. Bulma.

She was the key to his heart. That woman had unlocked the emotions and hear he had kept locked up for so many years. She had released everything he had denied he was. And because of this, and many other things, he loved her. She had bared him an heir and had cared for him all these years, despite his constant complaining and arguments. He looked over to Kakarot and smiled for a moment. That man's death had been the thing he had lived for for many years and now he could be about to witness it. But not if he could help it. Kakarot was worth dieing for. After all, he had done it for him so many times before. He looked to Kakarot's brat. He was nearly in tears. Vegeta knew why. His mate. He looked at him and couldn't help but feel proud of the boy. He hoped that Trunks would grow up to be at least half the man Gohan was. He watched as Kakarot lay his hand on his son's shoulder. And then he put his hand on the other shoulder. As Gohan looked at him he felt more pride than anything else before. The last of the Saiyan race were truly great. Gohan saw Vegeta's pride but Vegeta did not try to hide it. It was about time they knew.

"We know how you feel son" said Goku. After that not a word was spoken. They slowly rose into the air and took off towards the lookout to fight for their loved ones, even if it meant their end.


End file.
